Gadis Berkacamata
by revabhipraya
Summary: Apa bedanya Kuriyama Mirai dengan gadis berkacamata di mata seorang Kanbara Akihito yang jelas-jelas 'mengidap' meganecon?


**Disclaimer:**

Kyoukai no Kanata © Nagomu Torii

Gadis Berkacamata © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Apa bedanya Kuriyama Mirai dengan gadis berkacamata di mata seorang Kanbara Akihito yang jelas-jelas 'mengidap' meganecon?

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo, ini fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom Kyoukai no Kanata. Rey harap apa yang Rey tulis dapat dinikmati oleh pembaca setia fandom ini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar~

.

 **Gadis Berkacamata**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biar aku perjelas, ya, Kuriyama-san!" seru seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri sambil terengah-engah, lelah berlari dari lantai pertama hingga atap sekolah rupanya. "Aku sangat menyukai gadis berkacamata!"

Gadis dengan kacamata bermarga Kuriyama yang tengah berdiri di depan sang kakak kelas hanya bisa menatap ubin yang menjadi tempat pijakan kakinya. "Senpai," panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"I-iya?"

"Mana yang kau sukai, gadis berkacamata atau aku?"

.

.

.

Kanbara Akihito—nama pemuda pirang itu—mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. "Apa bedanya Kuriyama-san dengan gadis berkacamata?" tanyanya heran. "Kuriyama-san adalah gadis berkacamata, bukan?"

"Fuyukai desu—tidak sopan," balas Kuriyama Mirai sambil mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan sweater merah jambu yang senantiasa ia kenakan.

"Mengelap kacamata berarti apa yang kau pikirkan tidak sama dengan ucapanmu, Kuriyama-san."

"T-t-tidak, kok..." balas Mirai masih sambil mengelap lensanya.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang percaya dengan ucapanmu barusan."

"Fuyukai desu." Lagi, Mirai mengucapkan frase favoritnya. "Senpai sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Itu karena..." Akihito menunduk. Ia angkat tangannya ke belakang leher lalu digerakkannya jari-jari tangan untuk menggaruk tengkuk. "Ah, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa bedanya Kuriyama-san dengan gadis berkacamata!"

Tanpa membalas, Mirai melangkahkan kakinya melewati sang senior lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Akihito kembali ke ruang klub sastra, berpikir mungkin Mirai akan datang ke sini mengingat keduanya memang merupakan anggota klub yang sama. Sayangnya, harapan Akihito kandas begitu saja begitu melihat ruangan klub yang hanya diisi oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam berumur setahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ah, Akkey," sapa pemuda itu sambil menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Apa kau melihat adikku?"

"Mitsuki? Ah, dia sedang ada rapat ketua klub bersama ketua dewan murid," jawab Akihito sambil duduk di samping kakak kelasnya yang merupakan anggota gelap klub sastra.

"Aah," balas si senior yang bernama lengkap Nase Hiroomi itu sambil kembali membuka bukunya. "Begitu rupanya."

Ruang klub kembali diselimuti hening. Dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat, Akihito kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hiroomi. "Senpai, apa bedanya Kuriyama-san dengan gadis berkacamata?"

"Singkatnya, Kuriyama-san adalah gadis yang mengenakan kacamata, Akkey."

"Aku juga tahu itu," timpal Akihito tidak mau kalah. "T-tapi... dia tampak tidak suka saat aku berkata begitu."

Dengan ekor matanya, Hiroomi memerhatikan pemuda setengah youmu di sampingnya itu. Dalam dua hitungan, Hiroomi sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke belakang Akihito lalu berkata, "Kalau kau memang ingin tahu soal Kuriyama-san, biarkan aku melakukan satu hal."

Tubuh Akihito bergidik ngeri. "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan—"

"Tepat sekali, Akkey," potong Hiroomi sambil menyelipkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di antara lengan atas dan badan Akihito. Yah, kalian tentu tahu nama bagian yang bersuhu lebih tinggi dari bagian tubuh lainnya itu.

"L-lepaskan! Hiroomi-senpai!" seru Akihito sambil ikut bangkit dan berpindah posisi secepat kilat. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap anak lelaki pertama keluarga Nase itu dengan takut.

"Akkey, aku ini tidak tahan dingin," keluh Hiroomi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kejam sekali kau berlaku seperti itu pada kakak kelasmu."

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang ketika ia telah membuka pintu klub sastra.

"Mitsuki!" seru kedua pemuda itu kompak.

"Apa?" balas Mitsuki heran.

Lagi, Akihito mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa bedanya Kuriyama-san dengan gadis berkacamata?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sudah tiba saatnya untuk pulang, Akihito melangkah keluar ruang klub lebih dulu dibandingkan Mitsuki dan Hiroomi. Penyandang gelar setengah youmu abadi itu bergegas keluar dari area sekolah, berlari menuju stasiun yang mengarah ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Sambil berlari, ia mengirim pesan pada Mirai, berharap gadis itu tidak marah dan masih mau bertemu dengannya.

.

 _To: Kuriyama-san_

 _Kuriyama-san, mau makan omelet nasi di apartemenku? Gratis._

.

Balasan dari Mirai datang tidak lebih dari empat detik setelah terkirimnya pesan Akihito.

.

 _From: Kuriyama-san_

 _Mau._

 _._

 _To: Kuriyama-san_

 _Kalau begitu, datang sekarang juga._

.

Tidak lagi menerima balasan pesan, Akihito yakin benar Mirai sudah membaca pesannya dan menyiapkan diri untuk bertamu. Tak mau kalah, Akihito mempercepat larinya menuju stasiun. Beruntungnya ia, masuk kereta tepat sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Kereta melaju cepat sehingga lima menit kemudian, Akihito sudah berdiri di stasiun terdekat dengan rumahnya. Lagi, pemuda itu berlari, berusaha tiba lebih dulu daripada Mirai di apartemennya. Diabaikannya segala jenis kacamata yang dipajang sepanjang trotoar yang ia lewati. Akihito yang berlari saat itu memang bukan Akihito pada mode normal.

Ya, raut serius Akihito menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, kau sudah tiba?" ucapnya begitu menemukan wajah bulat berbingkai surai coklat muda kemerahan di depan apartemen.

"Karena Senpai menyuruhku segera datang, maka aku datang," jawab Mirai sambil tersenyum manis. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak punya uang, jadi—"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," potong Akihito dengan nada perhatiannya yang biasa. Gadis kecil ini memang selalu kehabisan uang. "Tidak keberatan menunggu, kan?"

Mirai menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak!"

Tersenyum Akihito mendengar jawaban Mirai. "Silakan duduk dulu sambil aku menyiapkan," katanya sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemen. Kedua remaja SMA itu melangkah ke dalam lalu melepaskan sepatu mereka di genkan. "Mau minum apa? Teh?"

"Boleh, Senpai. Terima kasih," balas Mirai sopan. Setelahnya, Akihito berbelok ke dapur sementara Mirai berjalan menuju ruang utama merangkap kamar tidur apartemen tersebut. Dengan manisnya gadis itu duduk pada salah satu sisi meja.

Mirai selalu menikmati saat-saat berada di apartemen ini, apartemen sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan; ruang utama, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Ruang utama berisi meja dengan alas duduk serta ranjang milik Akihito. Beberapa lemari juga diletakkan di sana, diisi dengan barang-barang pribadi milik Akihito.

Dapur apartemen itupun tak kalah lengkapnya. Walau kecil, Akihito berhasil mengisinya dengan oven, kulkas, dan beberapa alat masak lain yang rajin digunakannya. Akihito memang pandai memasak, jauh berbeda dengan Mirai yang bahkan selalu gagal menggoreng telur.

"Maaf menunggu, ya." Akihito tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dapur dengan dua piring omelet nasi di tangan. Ia menghampiri Mirai, duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu, lalu meletakkan kedua piring di atas meja. "Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan juga," sahut Mirai dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tangannya bergegas meraih sendok lalu dalam hitungan empat puluh delapan detik—

Piring Mirai sudah licin tandas.

"Aah, terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Mirai sambil mengelus perutnya. Detik setelahnya, Mirai sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil berseru-seru heboh. "Akan ku-post di blog! Omelet nasi buatan Senpai sangat enak dan aku tidak sangka dapat menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat. Makanan ini... makanan ini..."

Akihito menatap Mirai, piring gadis itu, dan piringnya bergantian dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana bisa di saat ia bahkan baru berhasil mengonsumi setengah porsi omeletnya, perut gadis yang mengaku kesulitan ekonomi itu sudah terisi penuh dengan masakannya?

"A-ano, Kuriyama-san," panggil Akihito, membuat Mirai mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih terfokus pada ponsel. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa, Senpai?"

"Mana yang lebih aku sukai di antara Kuriyama-san dan gadis berkacamata."

.

.

.

 _"Kau yang bodoh, Akihito," ujar Mitsuki dengan wajah datar nan tanpa dosanya. "Kuriyama-san tidak mau disamakan dengan gadis berkacamata lain."_

 _"Ya," sahut Hiroomi dengan tangan bersilangan di depan dada, salah satu gaya yang dianggapnya keren. "Gadis kecil memang labil."_

 _"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu, Aniki—Kakak."_

 _"Aku tidak berpikiran mesum."_

 _"Wajahmu jelas-jelas bilang begitu."_

 _"Tunggu, tunggu." Sambil mengibaskan tangan, Akihito menyela perdebatan kakak-beradik Nase. "Memangnya kenapa Kuriyama-san tidak mau aku menyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain?"_

 _"Tentu karena dia menyukaimu," jawab Hiroomi dan Mitsuki bersamaan, walau dengan intonasi yang berbeda._

 _"Aniki, berhenti mengekoriku."_

 _"Ah, bukankah kau yang mengekoriku, adikku yang manis?"_

 _Akihito mengerjap. Apa katanya tadi? Mirai menyukainya? Suka... suka bagaimana?_

.

.

.

"Begitu, ya?" Mirai tersenyum kecil sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jadi yang mana?"

Akihito menarik napas panjang. "Tentu saja Kuriyama-san!" serunya mantap. "Kuriyama-san jelas lebih cantik daripada model-model berkacamata di majalah!"

Mirai terdiam. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia menatap Akihito dan bertanya,

"... lalu, kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Oneshot lain yang dipenuhi dengan dialog... maafkan Rey yang kurang pandai bermain kata dengan deskripsi.

Oya, buat yang belum tau, meganecon itu megane complex, hampir sama kayak siscon, brocon, lolicon, cuma meganecon ini terobsesi sama orang berkacamata. Btw, Rey buat kata sendiri ._. /dor

Review, plis? '3')/


End file.
